1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of 1-aminoanthraquinone using as starting material 5-nitro-1,4,4a,9a-tetrahydroanthraquinone (hereinafter referred to simply as 5-nitrotetrahydroanthraquinone) expressed by the formula: ##SPC1##